Abigail Matherson
Abigail Matherson is the main character and visionarie from ClaireValdez's Final Destination 7 on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. She lives in Vancouver, Canada, and was survivor of the Lakeview High School Bombings. She is the eleventh, and the last, survivor to die. Personality Abigail is seen by her friends as a pretty, friendly and great friend they seem to trust to her and to really like her, Abigail also cares a lot for her friends as she was worried to save them and protect them from dead. Final Destination 7 Chapter 1 Abigail worries about the presentation for Mrs. Phase's class, hardly eating any lunch. In chemistry class, Britney gets picked to go first, then Daniel, than Jonah. Abigail has a premonition that before Daniel could start, explosions begin around the school, killing everyone on the second floor, many on the first, and everyone at the basketball courts. Chapter 2 Abigail realizes that everything is repeating into reality. She freaks out and runs from the classroom while many people follow her. When the first explosion shakes the ground, Mrs. Phase runs back to class to help other students, later being killed. Abigail saves Cassandra from a rock being hurled at her head. The entire second floor collapses except for the part they were on. Firemen come and put ladders up for them to come down. A robin flies in Carolyn's face as she is about to come down. She panics and steps off, falling two stories onto a fire hydrant, fatally wounding her stomach. Chapter 6 The author reveals how Jacob dies from third person perspective. Abigail calls the police as a crowd gathers, Courtney then reveals to Abigail that she liked Jacob more than a friend. Abigail does some research while Daniel drives, finding information about past events that are like what they are experiencing, including the Flight 180 explosion, the McKinley Speedway crash, and the North Bay Bridge collapse. Daniel drops off Jonah and Mikey at the mall. Daniel and Abigail then realize who's next, Courtney. In the author's perspective, it shows what is going on in a sports shed at Vancouver High, another high school. Chapter 7 A chain reaction causes Courtney to be locked inside the sports shed, and for it to be set on fire. Courtney is saved by Josh seconds before baseball bats fell and the shed collapsed. Josh was notified of what was happening by Daniel and Abigail. They tell Josh and Courtney about what they found. Josh distrusts them and storms off angrily. Then Abigail realizes it is either Daniel or Jonah who is next, and the chapter ends with Abigail looking up at all the dangerous things around the road. Chapter 8 Abigail, Courtney, and Daniel "Death-proof" Daniel's house. Courtney goes out to put some dangerous items into the garage, but gets her legs get stuck under the garage door. Abigail comes out and is unable to lift the door, and she goes to find Daniel to help. She goes back only to find the door to have been locked automatically when she closed it. Courtney manages to crawl out, and she helps Abigail shatters a window, and they run inside just in time to save Daniel from being electrocuted. Abigail tries calling Jonah but he doesn't pick up. Daniel and Abigail call Mikey to tell him to find Jonah, but Mikey only found Jonah's little brother in tears. The next morning they hear news about the death of Jonah. Chapter 12 One month later, Courtney goes to Fischer Beach for vacation. In her hotel room, a chain reaction causes the drain in the sink and the bath tub to be plugged, and the faucets to turn on. Three hours later, the water level in the hotel room rises to two feet, submerging six outlets. Courtney opens the door, and electrocuted water rushes at her. Abigail and Daniel are in Daniel's car, and see news on Courtney's death. Death While she was with Daniel in his car they hear about Courtney's death on the car's tv. Daniel tried to calm her down but a wrecking ball crushed them, Daniel was the first to get crushed and then was Abigail. Signs/Clues * The wrecking ball had a 081 '''in it's front. * Just like in her premonition she was ment to get crushed. * She is the only to see the number '''180 following them. * Her premonition's death is similar to Janet and Hunt's death during the premontion at the Mckinley speedway. * The name of the song Cassandra was playing is: "CrushCrushCrush".